


Добро пожаловать на каток «Инфинити»!

by otonal, WTF Figure Skating 2021 (fandom_All_Figure_Skating_2020)



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Action, Adventure, Alien Gender/Sexuality, Alien Technology, Aliens, Crossover, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Gen, Humor, Original work - Freeform, Other, Romance, Side-Story, WTF Figure Skating 2021, WTF Kombat 2021, Xenophilia, figure skating, Вбоквел, Инопланетный пол/сексуальность, Ориджинал - Freeform, Таймлайн — между фильмами «Стражи Галактики-1» и «Стражи Галактики-2», Фанфикшн, Юмор, кроссовер, ксенофилия, приключения, романтика, фанфик, экшн
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29065191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otonal/pseuds/otonal, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Figure_Skating_2020/pseuds/WTF%20Figure%20Skating%202021
Summary: После трудов праведных даже героям, спасшим мир в очередной раз, хочется передохнуть. Питер, Гамора, Ракета с Грутом и Дракс так и планировали. Никаких подвигов, никаких забот — только развлечения! Но все намеченные планы могут полететь в тартарары, если на уютную и спокойную планету прилетают не кто-нибудь, а Стражи Галактики!
Relationships: Aliens/Aliens, Gamora/Peter Quill, Питер Квилл/Гамора
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF?! Figure skating! (2021)





	Добро пожаловать на каток «Инфинити»!

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн — между фильмами «Стражи Галактики-1» и «Стражи Галактики-2»

_«Добро пожаловать на Всегалактический каток Инфинити — место бесконечной радости и удовольствий!»_

_«Великолепный каток Инфинити — самое необычное развлечение в нашем секторе Галактики!»_

Рекламные щиты, установленные в межзвездном секторе Z-415, доступном для размещения коммерческой и общественно значимой информации.

  * «…Огненным демонам доступ на каток, а также все ледяные аттракционы запрещен без дополнительных защитных мер во избежание повреждения ледяного покрытия. Просим отнестись с пониманием и надевать экранирующие костюмы.
  * Обращаем внимание представителей рептилоидных рас, что во время катания настоятельно рекомендуется использовать специальные чехлы для далеко выступающих шипов и рогов, чтобы не причинять вреда прочим посетителям.
  * В целях безопасности обладателям длинных хвостов ограничен доступ на некоторые виды ледяных горок. Пожалуйста, следите за предупреждающими надписями, возврат билетов по этой причине невозможен.
  * Коньки следует надевать на все имеющиеся у вас конечности, которые соприкасаются со льдом. Не беспокойтесь, у нас всегда найдется нужный размер и подходящая форма.



Надеемся, что посещение катков и аттракционов «Инфинити» оставит у вас только приятные впечатления! Будем рады видеть вас снова!»

Из “Памятки для туристов, посещающих Центр Ледовых Увеселений «Инфинити»”.  
Утверждено и рекомендовано Министерством по делам льда планеты Аскелл

***

— …В ледовом комплексе повышенной гравитации ночью случились небольшие проблемы, нарушившие температурно-влажностный режим, команда ремонтников уже на месте, завершение работ примерно через два галакточаса.

— Отлично, Эрноулет, отлично…

Личный помощник Главного распорядителя катка «Инфинити» заканчивал свой ежеутренний отчет. Его начальник, Главный распорядитель Дагларен Тхрекьеок слушал его и благосклонно кивал.

— В связи с развязанными Империей кри военными действиями в зоне 386, на неопределенный срок задерживается поставка фильтров для вентиляционных систем. Ищем временную замену.

— Запас имеется?

— Вполне достаточный.

Эрноулет Кхиркроx был молод, быстр и сообразителен. Дагларен надеялся, что когда-нибудь сделает его своим преемником. Не сразу, конечно, не сразу, сперва ему надо поднабраться опыта, но задатки Дагларен в нем видел прекрасные.

— Две машины для полировки льда были перевернуты вверх ногами в ледовом зале номер три, — доклад продолжался. — Расследование происшествия показало, что причиной стали детские шалости. Малыши кронанианцы чересчур разыгрались, — помощник сокрушенно покачал головой. — Ледовые комбайны уже поставлены на колеса, водителям оказана психологическая помощь. Детям и их родителям было указано на необходимость соблюдения правил техники безопасности.

— Вежливо, я надеюсь?

— Со всей возможной вежливостью.

— Отлично, молодец, Эрноулет. Что у тебя еще?

— Прибывшая вчера вечером небольшая группа гостей предъявила эксклюзивный сертификат класса люкс от правительства планеты Вароста. Я проверил, такой действительно зарегистрирован в нашей базе, выдан с формулировкой: «С глубокой благодарностью от народа Вароста за оказанную помощь по сохранению общественного порядка и спокойствия на планете». Сертификат предполагает неограниченный сервис на срок не более четырнадцати галактодней.

— Вароста? Что за Вароста?

— Небольшая малоизвестная планета, входящая в сферу влияния Ксандара.

— Видимо, их заслуги оказались весьма значительными, раз им была выдана такая ценная награда. Проследи, чтобы нашим почетным посетителям оказали весь комплекс услуг по высшему разряду!

— Разумеется. Их уже заселили в наш лучший номер.

— Один на всех?

— Да, они предпочли именно такой вариант.

— Ну что ж, главное, чтобы гости были довольны. У них нет претензий по обслуживанию?

— У них-то нет. А вот у нас есть маленькая сложность. Совсем небольшая проблема… — Эрноулет замялся. — Дело в том, что эти же персоны числятся в списке нон грата еще на трех планетах.

— Странно… Нет ли тут ошибки?

— Никаких ошибок. Я проверил по базе, запрет наложен с формулировкой: «За нарушения общественного порядка, повлекшие массовые волнения, и угрозу безопасности планеты». А еще в их послужном списке, — личный помощник понизил голос, — неоднократный побег из тюрем, хулиганство, похищение некоторых раритетных предметов, имеющих эксклюзивную значимость…

— Хм… Любопытно, — Дагларен озадаченно нахмурился. — У нас они ничего не натворили ранее?

— Нет, на Аскелле они впервые.

— Значит, пусть правительства тех планет сами и разбираются. А для нас они гости. К какой расе они относятся?

— Некоторых я бы назвал гуманоидами, других я затрудняюсь описать… Но самое интересное — один из них утверждает, что наполовину уроженец… — Эрноулет сделал короткую паузу для придания веса своим дальнейшим словам, — уроженец Терры!

— Вот как? — изумился Главный распорядитель. — Пожалуй, мне стоит взглянуть на них лично. Проверь, есть у меня окно в расписании?

Помощник жестом правого щупальца вызвал информационную голо-программу и внимательно просмотрел список дел.

— Да, примерно в середине дня у вас небольшой свободный промежуток.

— Решено, я сам проведу традиционную экскурсию. Отдай распоряжение, пусть их уведомят. Что там у тебя дальше?

— На сегодня назначены испытания нового сорта льда у научной группы, работающей над повышением упругости ледового покрытия, предназначенного для инсектоидных рас. Они заявляли, что добились весьма перспективных результатов.

— Да, я помню. Ты сообщил, что я планирую присутствовать?

— Конечно.

— Молодец, Эрноулет. Передай, пусть без меня не начинают.

Эрноулет кивал на все распоряжения шефа и расторопно заносил их в виртуальный журнал.

— Глава безопасности Бартгут Криархтрок оставил для вас сообщение с просьбой связаться с ним, когда вам это будет удобно. У него для вас есть информация.

— Он уточнял, какая?

— Нет. Мне выяснить?

— Нет, я сам, спасибо, Эрноулет. У тебя все? Тогда можешь идти.

Когда помощник вышел, Дагларен помедлил в задумчивости возле аппарата голосвязи, потом набрал код.

— Здравствуй, Даг, — тепло в голосе собеседника против воли Дагларена прошло легкой дрожью по телу, и кончики щупалец предательски порозовели. Он убрал их из зоны видимости.

— Здравствуй. Ты стал передавать сообщения через моего помощника?

— На мои прямые звонки ты отвечаешь теперь редко.

— Я работаю, Барт.

— Ты всегда работаешь.

— Ты же знаешь, что значит для меня моя работа. Давай не будем возвращаться к этому снова.

— Как хочешь, Даг. Тогда вернемся к делам.

— Эрноулет сказал, у тебя есть для меня кое-что?

— Да. По поводу той компании с эксклюзивным сертификатом. Твой помощник сообщил мне о том, что они объявлены в розыск на нескольких планетах. Ты хорошо его натаскал, он умеет работать с информацией.

— Я хочу, чтобы когда-нибудь он стал таким же, как я. Чтобы так же любил каток и все, что с ним связано.

— Никто не сможет быть как ты, Даг, — усмехнулся его визави. — Но, если он будет любить его хотя бы вполовину меньше твоего, возможно, из него выйдет толк. Он шустрый малый, твой Эрни, может быть, даже слишком шустрый.

— Возможно, но все мы несовершенны. Кто из нас не делает ошибок?

— Да, это хороший вопрос.

— Барт!

— Прости, Даг. Так вот, возвращаясь к нашим профессиональным обязанностям. Я хотел сказать, что несмотря на то, что те инопланетники почетные гости и все такое, я буду за ними присматривать. На всякий случай.

— Ты не считаешь, что это может пойти вразрез с правилами гостеприимства?

— Ты выполняешь свою работу — я выполняю свою.

— Хорошо, Барт. Поступай, как считаешь нужным.

Объемное изображение погасло. Дагларен посидел еще немного, ожидая, когда эмоции вернутся в деловой настрой, перед тем как окунуться в неизменную круговерть. Предстоял обычный рабочий день — то есть сверхзагруженный, как всегда, — и посторонние мысли были бы лишними. Какими бы они ни были…

***

— Не хочешь попробовать это, Квилл?

— Нет, спасибо, Дракс, в меня уже не лезет, — отказался тот с тяжелым вздохом объевшегося человека.

— А ты, Ракета, не составишь мне компанию? Кажется, еду вон с того блюда мы еще не пробовали.

Реактивный Енот только вяло махнул рукой, полулежа на кресле и тяжело отдуваясь:

— Если я проглочу еще хоть кусок, меня разорвет на множество маленьких реактивных снарядов, — ответил он и тут же захохотал над собственной шуткой; смех перемежался с сытым иканием.

— Как хотите, — довольно облизал пальцы Дракс. — Если что, потом не жалуйтесь, что ничего не осталось.

— Долго мы еще будем тут торчать? — раздраженно спросила Гамора, которая дожевала спелый шиярский воп`с`ин и подошла к широкому, во всю стену, панорамному окну, за которым парила огромная сверкающая, словно выложенная кристаллами, голографическая надпись «Добро пожаловать на Великолепный….» Остаток надписи загораживало соседнее крыло отеля.

— Да кто его знает, когда эта важная персона решит к нам заглянуть, — Питер Квилл то ли отвечал Гаморе, то ли жаловался в пространство перед собой. — Я бы с удовольствием прогулялся по планете, а вместо этого мы все должны сидеть в номере и ожидать, когда местная шишка удостоит нас своим вниманием.

— Мы же не в лесу, Квилл. Тут не растут деревья, значит и шишек быть не может! — заявил Дракс, уминая очередную порцию инопланетных закусок.

— Я есть Грут!

— Хочешь этот кусочек? Держи, — Дракс Разрушитель протянул ему ломтик запеченного крассла. — Вкусно они тут готовят.

— Я есть Грут! — подтвердил малыш.

— Расслабься, Квилл, в кои-то веки нам не надо никуда торопиться, — лениво проговорил Ракета. — Никаких забот и проблем, да еще куча халявной еды. Благодать! — он снова сыто икнул.

Перед дверью в номер, где проживали почетные гости, Дагларен еще раз оглядел себя и своего помощника и не нашел ни малейшего отклонения от высоких стандартов внешнего вида, подобающего для встречи уважаемых вип-персон — и представителя Терры в особенности. Жабо из металлизированного эланийского кружева было должным образом расправлено, позолоченные пуговицы парадного мундира гармонично перекликались с золотыми оторочками. Серебристые узоры на камзоле всегда напоминали Дагларену ледяные узоры. Эта форма для официальных визитов была одним из его любимых видов одежды.

В просторном пентхаусе лучшего отеля Аскелла, обставленном с утонченной роскошью, рассчитывать на комфорт мог представитель любой расы. Главный распорядитель полагал, что в вопросах гостеприимства мелочей не бывает, и требовал от отелей такого же щепетильного отношения, устраивая персоналу тренинги и внезапные проверки на знание морфологических особенностей и предпочтений гостей из любого уголка Галактики.

Сейчас в номере с удобством расположилась разношерстная компания инопланетников, которые с любопытством смотрели на прибывших высокопоставленных визитеров: Главного распорядителя и его личного помощника. Первым начал Дагларен:

— От имени Всепланетного Управления Ледовых Увеселений (он постарался произносить название так, чтобы гости прочувствовали каждую заглавную букву) и Министерства по делам льда я приветствую вас на нашей планете!

Дагларен отвесил церемонный поклон, над грациозностью которого он работал долгое время (достигнутое в результате изящество было предметом его тайной гордости). Затем отдал незаметную команду своему помощнику.

— От лица Главного распорядителя катка «Инфинити» Дагларена Тхрекьеока (Главный распорядитель снова совершил элегантное движение туловищем) и меня, его недостойного помощника Эрноулета Кхиркроxа, позвольте выразить надежду, что пребывание на нашей планете доставит вам множество незабываемых впечатлений, — вступил помощник Эрноулет.

— Для этого мы и тут, так ведь? — с жаром воскликнул один из гостей, гуманоид выше среднего роста с темными волосами. — Жду не дождусь, когда смогу наконец побывать на ваших знаменитых катках.

— Вы наверняка виртуозно владеете искусством передвижения по льду! — воскликнул Главный распорядитель.

— Ну, не так чтобы виртуозно, — замялся гость. — Однако без ложной скромности могу сказать, что среди Стражей Галактики я умею кататься на коньках лучше всех!

— А позволено ли мне будет поинтересоваться, какова же численность этих благороднейших Стражей? — почтительно вопросил Дагларен.

— Кхм… — смущенно откашлялся тот. — Они все перед вами. Давайте я вам их представлю. Эта прекраснейшая женщина — Гамора. Но ее красота бывает смертоносна.

— Питер, ты снова за свое! — отмахнулась стройная женщина с зеленой кожей. — Твои шаблонные комплименты приедаются, знаешь ли. Здравствуйте, — она сдержанно наклонила голову в знак приветствия.

— Вон тот малыш — Грут, он представитель расы разумных деревьев с планеты Икс.

— Я есть Грут! — Грут приветственно помахал древесной конечностью, измазанной в гуннерианском желе. Вторую руку он запустил прямо в банку и слизывал желе с пальцев, обходясь без ложки.

— Наш мохнатый приятель по прозвищу Ракета — уникальное и единственное в своем роде создание. Советую быть с ним поосторожнее. Главное — не называть его енотом.

— Кем? — не понял помощник Эрноулет. — А кто такой енот?

— Привет! — отсалютовал Ракета. — Это кто угодно, только не я!

— А там, расправляющийся с последними кусками запеченых бримбулов, — наш большой друг Дракс. Во всех смыслах слова «большой».

— Мое полное имя Дракс Разрушитель, — поиграл мощными мускулами крепко сложенный инопланетник с кожей, расписанной татуировками.

— Но Разрушитель он только на работе, а здесь мы просто туристы.

— И наши почетные гости, — уважительно вставил помощник Эрноулет.

— А я — Питер Квилл, также известный как Звездный Лорд, — шутливо изобразил щелканье каблуками темноволосый. — Мы — команда Стражей Галактики. Нас зовут, когда дела начинают идти совсем худо, ведь наша миссия — спасение миров! Мы стоим на страже добра и справедливости!

— Правда, не все с этим бывают согласны, — ехидно хохотнул пушистый не-енот.

— Сколько пафоса — ну ты как всегда, — проворчал тот, которого представили Драксом.

— Возможно, что мы кое-где и перегнули палку, — прочувствованно произнес Питер Квилл, — но всякое в жизни может случиться, вы же понимаете. Не забывайте, что мы избавили Вселенную от страшного злодея! Ну и кроме прочего спасли пару-тройку планет. Но тут мы на отдыхе, никаких дел, никаких подвигов. Только веселье!

— И это ты называешь весельем! — буркнул здоровяк Дракс, и закатил глаза. — Зачем мы притащились на эту планету, Квилл? Для чего нам надевать эти странные ботинки с железяками внизу и лезть на скользкий лед, когда можно просто ходить по земле. Вот посмотри, у меня есть ноги, я на них хожу, — Он потопал своими массивными ножищами в качестве подтверждения.

— Дракс, это весело, — гость по имени Квилл повернулся к своему разрисованному спутнику. — Я же рассказывал, что, когда я был маленький, дедушка учил меня кататься на коньках. Ты попробуй, тебе понравится!

— Сомневаюсь!

— Каток Инфинити — это лучшее развлечение в нашем секторе Галактики! — с достоинством произнес Главный распорядитель Дагларен. — Наши ледовые аттракционы захватывающи, уникальные катки восхитительны, превосходные таверны и отменные закусочные пользуются большой популярностью у туристов…

— А вот насчет ваших харчевен это интересно! — оживился Дракс. — Надо бы мне проверить, так ли они хороши. Слушай, Квилл, возможно ты не такой уж придурок, раз устроил нам каникулы именно здесь, — он наградил его дружеским хлопком по спине. — Похоже, я смогу найти здесь себе занятие.

— Хорошо, что тебе начинает тут нравиться, Дракс, — страдальчески потирая ушибленное плечо, ответил тот.

— Я чрезвычайно рад, что для отдыха от важных дел вы выбрали именно нас, — распорядитель Дагларен склонился в очередном глубоком поклоне. — И мне особенно приятно, что среди наших дорогих гостей я могу видеть представителя великой планеты Терра, благодаря которой наше общество нынче процветает!

— Видали! — с ухмылкой обернулся Квилл к своим спутникам. — Представителя великой планеты, о как! — Только знаете, уважаемый э-э-э… Тхр… Трхк… уважаемый Дагларен, мы, уроженцы планеты, предпочитаем, чтобы ее называли Земля. Нам так привычней.

— Я непременно запомню ваше пожелание и с глубоким чувством сожаления прошу простить мне мою неосведомленность, что могла…

— Да нормально все, — землянин по-приятельски похлопал его по спине. Краем глаза Дагларен увидел, как его подчиненный шокированно замер от такой непринужденности по отношению к уважаемому начальнику. — А как случилось, что вы знаете о Земле? Ведь наши планетные системы находятся довольно далеко друг от друга. Я бы даже сказал, очень далеко. На противоположных концах Галактики.

— Во время нашей экскурсии я и мой помощник с удовольствием поведаем вам эту удивительную легенду, а также познакомим со всеми ледовыми увеселениями, которые может предоставить наша планета своим дорогим гостям, — Дагларен снова сделал жест своему помощнику, предлагая продолжить.

— Позвольте сегодня быть вашими проводниками в мире бесконечной радости и удовольствий, — послушно подхватил тот. — Великолепный каток «Инфинити» — это место, где вы можете почувствовать себя свободными и…

— Мы читали вашу брошюру, спасибо, — отозвался Ракета, сползая наконец с кресла. — Кхирхк… Крихк… Слушайте, ребята, а почему у вас имена звучат, как будто кто-то прочищает горло?

— Ракета! — украдкой зашипел на него тот, что именовал себя Звездным Лордом.

— А что я такого сказал, Квилл? — обернулся к нему мохнатый Страж. — Когда я болел контаксианским гриппом, я кашлял с таким же звуком!

Внимательный взгляд Дагларена подметил, как поморщилась зеленокожая женщина, а землянин совершил характерное движение рукой, словно хотел закрыть себе лицо ладонью. Доброжелательно улыбнувшись, Главный распорядитель обратился к хвостатому покрытому шерстью инопланетнику, который продолжал давиться смехом, изображая приступы кашля:

— Благодарю за тонкое наблюдение. Видите ли, это связано с климатом нашей планеты. Когда первые переселенцы еще не акклиматизировались здесь, на Аскелле, постоянный холод оказывал вредное воздействие на их органы дыхания. Из благодарности к памяти наших предков одно из наших имен напоминает нам о трудностях и невзгодах, что выпали им на долю.

— Что, это правда? — с удивлением в голосе тихо спросил его Эрноулет. Надо же, а я и не знал…

— Нет, разумеется, — также тихо ответил Дагларен. — Но они наши глубокоуважаемые гости, и наша цель — не доставлять им дискомфорта ни в чем. Гостеприимство, Эрноулет, не просто так считается наукой. Хотя на мой взгляд это ближе к искусству, — добавил он задумчиво.

***

Долгое время планета Аскелл влачила жалкое существование. Вечная стужа, царящая на обоих полушариях, и холодный климат на оставшейся части планеты, скудная почва, дающая столь жалкий урожай, что обитатели с трудом могли себя прокормить, удаленность от оживленных галактических торговых трасс и популярных туристических маршрутов — все эти неблагоприятные обстоятельства делали планету, прямо скажем, не самым уютным местом в Галактике. Первые поселенцы, не мудрствуя лукаво, дали ей имя Аскелл, что в переводе на общегалактический означало Ледяной Булыжник.

Каким межзвездным ветром сюда занесло выходца с Терры — история умалчивает, а сам он не обмолвился о том ни словом. Был ли он беглецом, скрывающимся от правосудия, искателем удачи или попросту космическим бродягой — кто знает? Как вообще он смог попасть на борт космического корабля, ведь его родная планета формально считалась закрытой для посещений любых звездолетов как не достигшая соответствующего уровня развития? И не менее странно то, что в качестве конечной станции он выбрал именно эту ничем не примечательную холодную планету, предпочтя ее и богатству Империи кри, и разнообразию Шияра, и сомнительным увеселениям Сакаара.

Так или иначе, но в один обычный — ведь тогда еще никто не знал, что он станет необычным — день пассажир с Земли впервые шагнул на промерзшее поле космодрома. «Один маленький шаг для землянина — большой шаг для Аскелла», — думал порой Дагларен, размышляя о тех далеких событиях.

Сойдя с трапа космолета и обозрев унылые ледяные просторы вокруг, межзвездный путник направился в портовый бар. Разумеется, в то время бар не мог похвастать богатством ассортимента. Поэтому в меню имелся лишь один вид напитка. Бармен называл его Дрожащая Стужа — оттого, что у отведавших его зуб на зуб не попадал.

— Невесело тут у вас, я смотрю, — обратился к нему посетитель, сделав несколько глотков Стужи и клацнув зубами.

— А чего ж веселиться, — пробурчал угрюмый бармен, наполняя ему стакан повторно (ныне этот стакан выставлен в музее в разделе «Этапы большого пути, шаг первый». Бармен клялся скорлупой родного яйца, из которого он вылупился, что стакан именно тот самый). — Холодрыга на дворе. Даже не прогуляться — кругом лед, будь он неладен.

Возможно именно тогда — хотя это и не точно — гостя с далекой Земли озарила идея, которая круто изменила будущее планеты Аскелл. Использовать недостаток как преимущество. Сделать из бескрайних и пустынных ледовых просторов ледяную забаву.

Впоследствии оказалось, что тем самым он практически напал на вибраниевую жилу. Ну, или на ледяную, как пытались язвить завистники, но им и положено злопыхать и завидовать.

Впрочем, именно так и рождаются настоящие гениальные идеи — надо всего лишь внимательно оглядеться вокруг. Йотунхейм, к примеру, до сей поры кусал локти от досады, что первым не догадался так использовать практически дармовой ресурс собственной холодной планеты. В ледяных чертогах Йотунхейма синие великаны были горазды пошвыряться замерзшими глыбами, но, видимо, их природная воинственность и склонность к разрушениям мешала развернуться фантазии. Дагларен искренне сочувствовал ледяным гигантам в этом невезении, особенно после того, как их мир претерпел серьезные разрушения от несанкционированного применения Бифреста, Радужного моста. Однако сочувствие не распространялось так далеко, чтобы поступиться благополучием родной планеты. Тем не менее он пробил программу стажировки представителей Йотунхейма на Аскелле, и сейчас несколько дружественных представителей холодного мира набирались ума-разума, работая в разных секторах Ледового Дворца Увеселений.

Идея выходца с Терры была тем необычней, что это новое применение обнаружилось у всем хорошо известного материала. Повсеместно в Галактике лед использовали как источник воды, как топливо, как строительный материал, как оружие (тут снова приуныли ледяные великаны). Но использовать замерзшую воду только и исключительно для забавы ранее не додумывался никто. Никто, кроме жителей Терры.

Вначале новоприбывший арендовал небольшой клочок территории, расчистил его вручную и залил поверху еще одним слоем воды — благо ее химический состав практически не отличался от такого же на его родной планете. Пока лед застывал ровным слоем, в местной мастерской по собственным чертежам он заказал приспособление с острыми полозьями, которое предполагалось надевать вместо обуви. А затем продемонстрировал любопытствующим местным жителям, которые были немало озадачены странными приготовлениями чужестранца, как можно использовать инерцию, силу притяжения планеты и собственную мускульную силу для удовольствия и быстрого передвижения по льду.

Оригинальная идея неожиданно пришлась по вкусу многим — и не только потому, что иных развлечений на Аскелле было немного. Дагларен не забыл тот восторг, который охватил его, когда совсем маленьким он попал на один из катков, и то удивительное чувство счастья, легкости и полета — ноги словно несли его сами, — которое заставило навсегда влюбиться в лед. И примерно тогда же он выбрал будущую профессию. Дагларен решил, что всю жизнь хочет посвятить тому, чтобы такие же эмоции могли испытать и другие.

Сегодня Центр Ледовых Увеселений Аскелла притягивал многочисленных туристов из разных миров и был важнейшей отраслью постоянно растущей экономики планеты. На подъеме были и смежные сферы, причем не только в индустрии развлечений. Центр выделял гранты и стипендии для исследователей, которые занимались разработками в области низких температур, с условием, что часть экспериментов будет идти в пользу Аскелла.

Взять, в частности, одно из недавних прикладных изобретений научников при Университете льда — создание ледового покрытия, на котором след от конька продолжал светиться еще некоторое время. Этот побочный эффект от решения другой проблемы тотчас привлек внимание — и тут же стал источником бесконечных споров. Почти сразу поклонники фигурного ледового рисования разделились на два лагеря. Одним нравились строгие симметричные формы, создаваемые коньком, других восхищали абстрактные рисунки. И обе непримиримые группы вне зависимости от предпочитаемых стилей могли спорить до хрипоты, выясняя, что же важнее — эстетическое впечатление или техническое совершенство и четкость изображения. Состязания, на которых умельцы по вычерчиванию ледяных вензелей мерялись мастерством, неожиданно быстро стали популярными, собирали множество болельщиков как непосредственно на арене, так и по всей гиперволновой линии видеосвязи, и по рейтингам уже подбирались к трансляциям сакаарских гладиаторских боев. Зрителям, как выяснилось, уже поднадоел кровожадный контент, поставляемый мусорной планетой, они жаждали красоты, и прекрасные ледяные узоры с Аскелла нашли отклик во многих сердцах — или тех органах, что его заменяли.

Ответ на животрепещущий вопрос — какая именно фигурная школа возьмет верх в очередном сезоне — являлся одной из главных интриг года и был источником обогащения букмекеров от Ксандара до планеты Хала в Большом Магеллановом облаке. Не обходилось и без подледных камней. Прямо сейчас Главного распорядителя ожидало все еще не отвеченное сообщение с Сакаара, в котором забрасывали удочки насчет передачи технологий касательно обустройства крытых катков, предлагали сотрудничество и прозрачно намекали на _особое_ _личное_ вознаграждение. Дагларен ломал голову, как бы половчей им в этом отказать, не нарушая правил вежливости.

Во-первых, плодить конкурентов было бы неразумным, а во-вторых… А во-вторых, бывал он на том Сакааре, еще совсем молодым и зеленым бывал. В рамках прохождения дополнительного курса по гостиничному хозяйству (Дагларен учился не за страх, а за совесть и брал все курсы, какие только мог, пусть даже времени на сон почти не оставалось) практику ему выпало проходить именно на Сакааре. Если он чего и вынес оттуда полезного — так это то, что подобного он бы ни за что не хотел видеть у себя дома. И вопрос был даже не в гигантских кучах мусора на поверхности: что поделать, если ты живешь в окружении многочисленных космических червоточин, откуда то и дело норовит вывалиться что-нибудь странное, неприятное или опасное для жизни. Это Дагларен мог понять — проблемы, в общем-то, житейские, ответственная и работящая экологическая служба могла бы навести порядок даже в непростом деле сортировки космических отходов. Но вот их общественное устройство приводило молодого Дагларена, чья кожа в то время еще не приобрела благородный фиолетовый оттенок, а отливала нежными зелеными оттенками юности, в полный ужас.

Нечестные приемчики, подлость, ложь, жестокость и коварство — всего этого на Сакааре было в изобилии. А эти прозрачные намеки Грандмастера и полученное приглашение посетить один из «кораблей для оргий»! Если он правильно понял, ведь тогда его общегалактический был не так хорош — хотя лучше бы он вообще не понимал. Дагларена до сих пор передергивало от воспоминаний о липком взгляде, а безжалостность хозяина Сакаара вызывала жгучее негодование, хотя по отношению к нему самому тот был довольно любезен.

Впрочем, отрицательный результат — тоже результат, и сегодня, с высоты прожитых лет, он находил свой сакаарский опыт даже полезным — в конце концов, по возвращении домой он еще больше полюбил свой родной холодный мир, и желание трудиться ему во благо только усилилось. А возможностей приложить свои силы и умения было — и оставалось — немало.

В его ведении находился контроль за множеством дел, призванных поддерживать бесперебойное функционирование ледовых залов. Обеспечение инвентарем для катания, надзор за качеством льда, поддержание нужных температур и давления для туристов с планет с разными условиями жизни — чтобы насладиться возможностями, представляемыми Аскеллом, мог любой житель Галактики. Он занимался координацией групп посетителей, организацией соревнований, курированием научных проектов. Дагларен был везде и всюду. Все знали: если возникают проблемы — Главный распорядитель Дагларен Тхрекьеок решит их быстро и эффективно. Уладит, разберется, починит, отрегулирует и сделает так, чтобы все были довольны.

Помимо текущих хлопот, Дагларен работал сразу над несколькими проектами, направленными на перспективу. Так, недавно его усилиями были открыты «Ледовые горки Аскелла». За простым названием скрывался большой комплекс ледяных аттракционов, в котором необычным образом использовались все новейшие открытия ученых Университета при Министерстве льда. Простые ледовые горки для малышей, использующие только силу гравитации; горки с крутыми виражами; горки в виде закрытых ледяных труб, светящихся изнутри; горки с меняющейся силой притяжения, где на посетителей, визжащих от ужаса и удовольствия, внезапно на короткое время действовала невесомость; быстрые горки для любителей скорости и неторопливые горки, позволяющие полюбоваться окрестностями, — всего не перечесть. Но, впрочем, всегдашней и верной любовью Дагларена был и оставался каток и все, что с ним связано.

Вот и сейчас, рассказывая гостям историю возникновения и развития «Центра Ледовых Увеселений Аскелла», с гордостью демонстрируя все его достоинства и достижения, Главный распорядитель ощутил привычное удовлетворение, наблюдая, как весь огромный центр работает слаженно и четко, как единый механизм.

Он обожал свою работу. Даже если пришлось пожертвовать многим ради нее. Иногда подступали сомнения — не слишком ли многим? Но приходил новый день, приносил новые хлопоты — и сожаления отступали за кругом забот.

***

— А теперь, преисполненный глубокого благоговения, я хочу представить вам главное сокровище нашей экспозиции! Прошу пройти в Зал Реликвий, —Главный распорядитель пригласил свою небольшую группу в одно из самых дорогих для него мест.

— Ух ты! Не ожидал здесь увидеть такое! — восхищенно присвистнул Квилл, когда вся компания окружила невысокий постамент с неким предметом, парящим над ним в голубом свечении силового поля.

— А что это? — спросила Гамора, рассматривая артефакт. — Странный параллелепипед… Это зарядная батарея? Тут какие-то символы…

Она попыталась коснуться предмета рукой, но энергетический контур поля ее не пропустил.

— Это наша самая большая ценность! — с трепетом объявил Эрноулет. — Обратите внимание — это книга! Прямо с Земли! Это самая охраняемая вещь на планете. Многоступенчатая система технической защиты бережет нашу реликвию и вместе с тем позволяет любоваться ею.

— Книга? — нахмурился Дракс. — Что такое книга?

— Это такая вещь, в которой могут рассказываться всякие истории, — ответил Квилл.

— Всякие истории? А для чего?

— Как бы тебе объяснить… Взять, например, твои татуировки — ты говорил, что они сделаны по событиям из жизни твоей семьи, верно?

Дракс погладил свой татуированный бицепс:

— Так и есть. Вот эта, например, повествует о моих детских проказах.

— Неужели ты умел проказничать, Дракс? Почему-то мне трудно в это поверить… — недоверчиво покосился на него Ракета.

— Конечно, чему ты удивляешься? Когда я был маленьким, у меня было отличное чувство юмора. Которое с годами стало только лучше, — добавил он гордо.

— Никогда не сомневался в тебе, Дракс, — вздохнул Квилл. — Ну а представь, что эту историю записали где-то отдельно. И о тебе смогут узнать люди, которые с тобой не знакомы.

— Зачем бы им это было нужно?

— Неважно, просто представь. А дальше представь, что можно записывать истории, которые не происходили в реальности.

— К чему бы я стал делать татуировку по событиям, которые никогда не случались? — еще больше удивился Дракс.

Квилл только безнадежно махнул рукой:

— Ладно, проехали.

— Мы же стоим на месте, а не едем!

— Тут я спорить не буду, Дракс, — согласился с ним Звездный Лорд.

— Эта книга — единственное, что осталось после таинственного исчезновения легендарного основателя нашего Ледового центра, — вел свой рассказ дальше помощник Эрноулет. — Однажды он внезапно покинул нашу планету, так же неожиданно, как и появился. После его отлета выяснилось, что все до одного файлы, где было записано его имя, подверглись уничтожению. Видимо, это было сделано им самим. Он предпочел остаться безымянным. Сохранилась лишь эта оставленная им книга. Даже в легендарной библиотеке Империи кри на планете Цилландра вы не найдете такой редкости!

— Вы говорите, ценная? И сколько, к примеру, за ваш артефакт дадут на черном рынке? — у Ракеты в глазах зажегся нехороший блеск.

— Никакими суммами не измерить важность этой реликвии для Аскелла! — патетически воскликнул помощник Эрноулет.

— Правда? — приценивающийся блеск в глазах Реактивного Енота усилился.

— Думаю, уважаемый Эрноулет имеет в виду скорее моральную ценность, — решил на всякий случай уточнить Квилл. — Так сказать, духовный символ планеты.

— Совершенно верно, — негромко проговорил Дагларен. — Мы храним ее как бесценную память о том, чей гений и прозорливость изменили нашу историю, поэтому она так дорога нам.

— Понятно, — поскучнел Ракета.

Эрноулет совершил несколько манипуляций на пульте силового поля — и книга раскрылась.

— Что это? Какие-то непонятные рисунки! — не понял Квилл.

— Эта книга посвящена правилам катания на коньках, — возгласил Эрноулет. — В ней содержатся очень старые правила, такие же старые, как и сама книга. Она написана чернилами от руки, гусиным пером на настоящей бумаге. Гусями назывались птицы Терры, прошу прощения, Земли, — поправился он.

— Откуда у землянина взялась такая редкость? — тихо спросил Квилл Дагларена.

— Сие нам неведомо, к сожалению, — мягко ответил тот. — Наверное, это навсегда останется загадкой.

— Гусиным пером? — поднял голову Дракс. — Я не ослышался? Вы, земляне, убивали птиц и выдергивали из них перья, чтобы записывать несуществующие истории? — осуждающе проговорил он, обращаясь к Квиллу. — Да вы нация изуверов!

— Как вы можете так говорить про великий народ, подаривший Галактике бесценное знание об искусстве ледового катания! — возмутился Эрноулет.

— Мы не убивали гусей, чтобы выдергивать их перья, нет! — запротестовал Звездный Лорд.

— Так вы вытворяли это с живыми существами? — изумился Разрушитель. — Какая жестокость! Ты же знаешь, Квилл, что я всегда радуюсь страданиям моих врагов! Но что дурного сделали вам несчастные птицы?

— В любом случае это очень древняя традиция, Дракс! Так больше не поступают, мы исправились! — поспешил успокоить возмущенного приятеля Квилл. — Теперь гуси сохраняют все свои перья в неприкосновенности.

— А чернила вы случайно не выжимали из кого-нибудь живого? — не унимался впечатленный Дракс.

— Нет, насколько я знаю… Однако давай послушаем, что еще нам расскажет помощник Эрноулет.

— Благодарю вас — поклонился тот. — Обратите внимание на страницы книги, на их фактуру и цвет, — повинуясь его пассам, бумажные страницы начали переворачиваться, направляемые невидимыми силовыми линиями. — Видите неравномерную окраску? Это потому, что страницы книги сделаны не из синтезированных материалов, а из настоящей бумаги. Вы, наверное, не знаете, что такое бумага. — Квилл усмехнулся. — Это материал, который получается из переработанной древесины. Сперва с деревьев сдирали кору, потом измельчали в щепки, затем варили с добавлением кислоты...

— Я есть Грут! — раздался громкий негодующий голос.

Дагларен сделал себе пометку в голове: заставить своего помощника повнимательней проштудировать восемнадцатую главу Руководства по гостеприимству, особое внимание уделяя разделу «Тактичность».

— Думаю, будет лучше, если вы опустите эту часть, — жестко произнесла Гамора.

— Я есть Грут!!

— Да что ты, дядя просто неудачно выразился, он не хотел тебя расстраивать, правда же? — Ракета повернул голову к Эрноулету и обнажил зубы в зубастой, исключительно зубастой улыбке.

— Конечно, он шутит, — Квилл успокаивающе погладил малыша по коре.

— Хорошо, что вам не о чем волноваться: производство бумажных книг в нашем секторе Галактике полностью запрещено, — попытался спасти ситуацию Эрноулет. — Поскольку большинство деревьев подверглось массовой вырубке. Именно это делает наш экземпляр таким ценным…

— Я есть Грут!

Его побеги внезапно начали удлиняться, словно это были хищные змеи с планеты Худж, и угрожающе подбираться к Эрноулету. Тот попятился. Дагларен решил, что ему самому не помешает обновить в голове сведения, касающиеся некоторых особенностей функционирования негуманоидных видов.

— Но вы не подумайте, на изготовление бумаги шли только неживые деревья. Мертвые, так сказать, поэтому…

— Я есть Грут!!

Грут обиженно стряхнул с себя руки и, теряя на ходу молодые листочки, бросился прочь из Зала Реликвий.

— Грут! Стой, Грут! — кинулся за ним вслед Ракета.

— Пойду-ка я тоже присмотрю за малышом, — озабоченно проговорила Гамора и поспешила следом. — Дракс, Питер, вы со мной?

Дракс молча кивнул, и отправился с ней, Квилл заторопился за ними обоими, на полдороге обернулся к главному распорядителю и его помощнику и торопливо бросил:

— В общем, спасибо, было очень интересно, а теперь, если позволите, мы пойдем поищем нашего друга, пока он не натворил дел.

— Я приношу самые глубокие извинения за случившееся, — сокрушенно проговорил Дагларен.

— Хорошо, хорошо, но сейчас мне пора, — с этими словами Квилл быстро вышел, и Главный распорядитель катка «Инфинити» со своим помощником остались в опустевшем Зале Реликвий вдвоем.

— Извините меня… — расстроенно склонил голову личный помощник Дагларена, обернувшись к своему начальнику. — Совсем упустил из виду особенности этой расы. Но ее представителей встретишь столь редко, что… Хотя все равно мой промах недопустим! Я готов понести любое наказание!

— Ничего, — вздохнул Дагларен. — Все мы учимся на ошибках… Это и моя вина тоже. Направишь им официальное письмо с извинениями. Надо вызвать уборщиков, пусть уберут эти… продукты жизнедеятельности… — указал он на зеленый след, ведущий прочь из Зала.

— Листья. Это называется листья, — проговорил Эрноулет упавшим голосом.

— Да, спасибо. Распорядись, пусть уберут листья.

***

— Толчок одной ногой, другой, ноги вместе, пауза… Одной, другой, пауза… Пауза — это когда ты просто скользишь, Гамора. Ты слишком напряжена, расслабься. Дай мне руку.

— Зачем это? — Гамора с подозрением посмотрела на Квилла.

— Ну хорошо, если не хочешь, не давай, я просто подумал, что так тебе будет проще.

— Проще мне будет, если ты не станешь комментировать каждое мое движение!

— Я же хочу помочь! Правда, музычка у них тут… Не на мой вкус…

— А Груту вон нравится.

— Я есть Гру-у-у-ут!!

Грут, промчался мимо них, уцепившись за хвост Реактивного Енота. Ракета явно наслаждался быстрым скольжением, он мчался вперед со всех лап, используя хвост в качестве руля и балансируя им на резких поворотах, отчего Грута заносило то вправо, то влево, и каждый такой рывок малыш встречал счастливыми воплями.

Набрав приличную скорость, Ракета резко затормозил, и его закружило на месте. Грут со радостным визгом вращался вокруг него, вися на пушистом хвосте, потом разжал пальцы, и его отнесло в сторону, где он чуть не сбил почтенного крилорианца. Тот, едва увернувшись, строго погрозил ему пальцем. Грут скорчил извиняющуюся рожицу, но, когда крилорианец отвернулся, за спиной показал ему язык.

— Грут, ты не ушибся? — крикнул ему Ракета, но малыш блаженно валялся на льду и заливался смехом. По всему выходило, что эта парочка неплохо проводила время.

Навалявшись вдоволь, Грут поднялся на ноги и заскользил к Ракете. На льду он держался довольно уверенно для деревца, лишь недавно надевшего коньки. Как, впрочем, и Ракета — хотя генетические модификации Реактивного Енота включали в себя и усиленные координационные навыки, поэтому он-то освоил коньки молниеносно и дальше занимался тем, что придумывал все новые трюки, которые можно выполнить на льду.

— Видишь, даже ребенок легко может научиться, — кивнул на него Квилл.

— Когда я была ребенком, меня учили другому, знаешь ли, — фыркнула Гамора. — Зато я могу убить тебя тридцатью четырьмя способами без применения оружия.

— Э-э-э… По крайней мере, я надеюсь, что тебе это не доставит удовольствия. Кататься на коньках гораздо интересней. Давай сначала: не напрягайся, слегка согни ноги в коленях и — толчок, другой, пауза… Вот, у тебя уже гораздо лучше получается…

— Квилл, ты не голоден? — зычный голос Дракса легко покрыл расстояние между ними.

Квилл подъехал к Разрушителю, который стоял у бортика и наблюдал за остальными.

— Нет, Дракс, мы же только недавно позавтракали, ты забыл? Прекрасный был завтрак, и очень обильный, верно, Гамора?

Та издали наклонила голову в знак согласия.

— Как раз потому, что завтрак был отличный, я хочу выяснить, настолько ли хорош будет обед, — заявил Дракс.

— А ты не хотел бы выяснить, сможешь ли ты освоить коньки, вместо того, чтобы набивать себе брюхо, а?

— Я предпочитаю занятия, в которых я вижу смысл. А в вашем катании туда-сюда смысла нет. Вот смотри, Квилл, ты сейчас доедешь до края этой ледовой поверхности, — он показал своей ручищей на противоположный край катка. — И что? Развернешься и поедешь назад. Бессмысленное действо. Как ты позволила втянуть себя в такую авантюру, Гамора? — крикнул он ей. — Я всегда считал тебя очень здравомыслящей. Ну, для женщины, конечно, — добавил он в сторону, так, чтобы она не услышала.

— Сама удивляюсь, Дракс, — ответила она, делая пируэт на коньках.

— Вот это да, Гамора, — восхитился Квилл. — Как ты быстро осваиваешься!

— Эй, Дракс, ты идешь обедать? Я с тобой. — Ракета с Грутом на буксире тоже подкатил к бортику. — Да и Грут проголодался.

— Я есть Грут!

— Нет, есть слишком много жареных крабблов для детей вредно.

— Я есть Грут!!

— А кто потом будет жаловаться, что у него чешется кора?

— Я есть Грут!!!

— Ну хорошо, хорошо, но не больше двух кусочков, договорились?

— Вот-вот, ребята, вы идите, а мы с Гаморой еще покатаемся, — убеждающим тоном проговорил Квилл. — В самом деле, Дракс, почему бы тебе действительно не заморить червячка? Тем более, что ни за что не надо платить. Когда еще случится такая возможность.

— Я не собирался морить никаких червяков, Квилл, — назидательно проговорил тот. — Я хочу поесть, и это точно будут не черви!

— Эй, ребята, вы что, собираетесь отправиться кутить без меня? — спросила Гамора за спиной Квилла.

— Наоборот, я как раз говорил остальным, что неплохо бы нам позвать тебя и всем вместе оценить качество тех ресторанов, где мы еще не были! — мгновенно обернулся к ней Звездный Лорд. — Вон и Ракета подтвердит. Правда же, Ракета?

— Ага, — зевнул Енот. — Что-то я устал с непривычки, ноги болят. Должен будешь, — бросил он небрежно Квиллу.

— Я есть Грут!

— Ну идем, — Дракс подставил ладонь, Грут ловко вскарабкался на нее и тот посадил его себе на шею. — Уморился, бедолага.

— Пожалуй, если так будет продолжаться и дальше, меня можно будет называть не Ракетой, а дирижаблем, — разглагольствовал Реактивный Енот, когда они направлялись в свой номер после очередного сытнейшего обеда. — Но как тут удержаться, если тебе приносят все новые и новые угощения.

— Кто это стоит возле нашей двери? — нахмурилась Гамора, заметив издали чью-то фигуру.

— О, да это наш приятель Эрни, — поприветствовал его Ракета, подойдя поближе. — Пришел позвать нас на еще одну экскурсию? Кстати, Грут просил передать, что уже не слишком сердится. Но полностью еще не забыл. И я тоже, — показал он острые зубы.

— Вам следует срочно покинуть нашу планету! — отрывистый голос личного помощника Эрноулета не походил на его обычное вежливое обращение.

— Что?

— Но почему? — почти одновременно заговорили Питер и Гамора.

— Не дождавшись ужина? — возмутился Дракс.

— Мы тут вроде как по вип-разряду у вас числимся, — ощерился Реактивный Енот. — С чего это вы указываете нам на дверь?

— Я есть Грут! — возмущенно пискнул Грут.

— Да, и малыш не накатался, — добавил Ракета.

— У меня мало времени объяснять, — порывисто жестикулируя, проговорил помощник Главного распорядителя. — К сожалению, власти получили неоспоримые доказательства, что вы совершили здесь очень серьезное преступление. Они вот-вот будут здесь, чтобы вас арестовать!

— Преступление? Что за ерунда! — пришел в негодование Дракс.

— Какие еще доказательства?! — сердито наседал на него Квилл.

— Очень веские доказательства, уверяю вас! Скоро за вами придут! Я сильно рискую своим положением, но хочу помочь вам скрыться.

— Почему вы нам помогаете? — спросила Гамора недоверчиво.

— Тем самым я хотел бы загладить совершенную мной непростительную оплошность. С моей стороны это был ужасный промах и нарушение всех законов гостеприимства. Я не могу выразить, как сожалею, что мои необдуманные слова причинили боль вашему маленькому другу. Поверьте, вы должны немедленно вернуться на свой корабль и улететь с Аскелла. Дорого каждое мгновение! Ваше пребывание тут более невозможно!

— Я ничего не понимаю, это должно быть какая-то ошибка! — недоумевающе произнес Звездный Лорд.

— У меня нет времени объяснять, но поверьте, вам надо скрыться! Я помогу вам добраться до вашего корабля!

Цвет кожи Эрноулета то и дело менялся с зеленоватого на оранжевый, и всякий, кто был знаком с физиологией аскеллианцев, мог бы сказать, что это являлось признаком сильного волнения.

— Что будем делать? — спросил Квилл свою команду.

— Не похоже, чтобы этот парень шутил, — протянул Ракета. — Но мне не нравится идея просто сбежать, поджав хвост. Это не мой стиль!

— Гамора, — вопросительно посмотрел на нее Квилл. — Твое мнение?

Та неопределенно пожала плечами:

— Тут что-то нечисто. Но может, он не врет, и мы действительно стали пешками в чужой игре? Тогда улететь отсюда было бы разумным решением.

— А я давно не дрался! — объявил Дракс.

— Я есть Грут!

— Ты-то куда лезешь, Сучок! — цыкнул на него Ракета.

Раздавшиеся громкие звуки множества шагов заставил Эрноулета вздрогнуть.

— Уже поздно! — простонал он. — Вы слишком долго думали! — его щупальца ходили нервными волнами, по коже прошли красные всполохи.

Из-за поворота коридора отеля показался большой вооруженный отряд в две колонны, жестко печатающий шаг, во главе которого был внушительного вида аскеллианец в черном форменном мундире. Промаршировав коридором, конвой остановился.

— Вы подтверждаете, что являетесь группой туристов, недавно прибывшей на Аскелл и также известной как Стражи Галактики? — обратился к ним начальник конвоя.

— Да, это мы, — от имени всех ответил Квилл.

— Чего надо, приятель? — злобно уставился на него Ракета.

Рядом напряглась Гамора, и Квилл заметил, как ее рука скользнула к ножу, с которым она не расставалась никогда.

— От имени правительства планеты Аскелл я предъявляю вам обвинение в похищении главной святыни Аскелла. До вынесения приговора я вынужден взять вас под стражу. Вас препроводят к месту заключения, где вы будете ожидать суда.

По его знаку по четыре аскеллианца в форме вышли из строя и встали по двое по бокам каждого из команды Стражей, включая Грута. Остальные гвардейцы распределились в начало и конец караульной группы.

— Эх, хорошая драка будет сейчас кстати! — Дракс Разрушитель принял боевую стойку.

— Их слишком много, Дракс, — остановил его Квилл. — Думаю, нам сейчас надо пойти с ним и все выяснить. И мое оружие осталось в номере.

— Ты слишком размяк тут, Квилл, — покачал головой Разрушитель. — Здешняя атмосфера действует на тебя расслабляюще и лишает бдительности.

— Глава безопасности Бартгут Криархтрок? — помощник Эрноулет окликнул начальника стражи.

— Что вы тут делаете, Эрноулет? — холодно спросил тот.

— Я здесь в качестве представителя Главного распорядителя. Я хотел предупредить, что до вынесения приговора эти инопланетники остаются нашими почетными гостями. И прошу относиться к ним соответствующе.

— Можно подумать, что без твоего предупреждения мы переломали бы им все кости. Все будет в строгом соответствии с законом, личный помощник. Можете передать это вашему шефу. За мной! — глава безопасности отдал короткую команду, и, повинуясь его приказу, конвой с арестантами последовал за ним.

***

— Ну, во всяком случае, это комфортабельней, чем тюрьма на Килне. И та каталажка у читаури, помнишь, Грут? — Ракета расхаживал взад и вперед по небольшой скудно обставленной комнате без окон, куда привела их охрана. — Ай, да ничего ты не помнишь, Сучок! — поглядел он на Грута, спящего на плече у Дракса. — А мы тогда здорово повеселились, это был мой двадцатый побег из тюрьмы, и в честь юбилея я хотел сделать что-то значительное. Ух, как вспомню, как они носились, как ошпаренные, когда я устроил взрыв прямо у них под носом! Ха-ха-ха, одно из лучших воспоминаний в жизни!

— Ты шпарил их кипятком, Ракета? Откуда ты его взял, если ты сидел в тюрьме?

Реактивный Енот не успел ответить Драксу, потому что дверь отворилась и в помещение вошел уже виденный ими аскеллианец в черном мундире безопасника в сопровождении двух вооруженных подчиненных.

— Ввиду чрезвычайности совершенного правонарушения, ваше дело находится под моим личным контролем, — заговорил он на четком общегалактическом. — Имеются ли у вас жалобы по вашему содержанию? Испытываете ли вы нужду в чем-нибудь?

— Мы нуждаемся в том, чтобы нам объяснили причину нашего ареста! — потребовал Квилл.

— Если вы не нуждаетесь в воде или пище, — на слове «пища» Ракета страдальчески сморщился и ослабил ремень на животе, — тогда в мои дальнейшие обязанности входит объяснить вам причины вашего заключения. Наша главная реликвия — бесценная книга Аскелла была похищена. Мы считаем, что либо один из вас, либо все вы вместе совершили это преступление.

— Но это же абсурд! У вас должны быть камеры видеонаблюдения, фиксирующие посетителей! — возмутился Квилл.

— Они у нас есть.

— Просмотрите их!

— Мы это сделали.

— И что же они показали?

— Вас, — глава безопасности Аскелла обвел глазами Стражей. — В тот период, когда наша реликвия могла быть похищена, наши камеры зафиксировали входящими в Зал Реликвий каждого из вас. И только вас.

Воцарилась полная тишина.

— Кроме того, мы располагаем сведениями, что среди боевой команды, называющей себя «Стражами Галактики», имеются: самая опасная женщина во Вселенной и мастер боевых искусств, — он посмотрел на Гамору и перевел взгляд на Ракету: — Существо, которое множество раз сбегало из-под стражи, владеет всеми видами боевого оружия и обладает высокими познаниями в инженерии, он же объект 89П13. — Ракета яростно оскалился. — Инопланетянин, чья ярость в бою несокрушима, и чье прозвище «Разрушитель» совершенно оправдано. — Дракс заворчал и напружинил мышцы. — А также один из самых ловких мошенников и воров в Галактике. Это принадлежит вам? — он показал Питеру его плеер.

— Да, это мое! Верните его немедленно!

— Возьмите. По нашей информации этот предмет имеет для вас большое значение. Мы выяснили, что предмет неопасен.

— Спасибо, — неловко пробормотал пораженный Квилл.

— Мы также знаем о конфликте, произошедшем в Зале Реликвий, — сурово продолжил аскеллианец. — Таким образом, мы считаем, что вы имели и возможность, и причину совершить это преступное деяние. Поскольку вы находились здесь в статусе почетных гостей, то, из уважения к правилам аскеллианского гостеприимства, наше правительство готово пойти на уступки. Вы возвращаете книгу — мы разрешаем вам покинуть планету, с тем чтобы вы никогда сюда не вернулись. Список нон-грата в отношении вас будет пополнен.

— То есть, мы ее вернем, и вы нас отпустите? — уточнил Квилл.

— Да. Я уполномочен обещать вам это.

— А если нет?

— Тогда ввиду тяжести содеянного мы будем вынуждены лишить вас почетного статуса, а после судить, и приговор будет суровым. Возможно, самым суровым в истории Аскелла.

— Понимаете, мы с удовольствием бы это сделали, — заговорил Квилл, — Вернули бы вам вашу драгоценную реликвию. Вот только есть маленькая закавыка. У нас ее нет. Мы ее не брали. Вы обыскали наши вещи?

— Да. И ваш корабль.

— И? — спросила Гамора.

— И ничего не обнаружили. Однако это ни о чем не говорит, вы могли ее перепрятать.

— Как можно перепрятать то, что отсутствует? — заорал Ракета. — На черта она нам сдалась, ваша дурацкая книжонка? За нее же ничего не получишь!

— У вас есть время на раздумья, примерно один галакточас. Если у вас нет никаких просьб, я вас оставлю.

— Есть просьба! — быстро сказал Квилл.

— Слушаю.

— Выпустите нас!

— Отклонено, — с этими словами глава безопасности с невыговариваемым аскеллианским именем вышел.

— Ну попробовать-то стоило, — пожал плечами Квилл под недоумевающими взглядами остальных.

— Ну что, кажется мы в очередной раз влипли в историю. Похоже, зря мы не послушали того парня, у которого второе имя, как кашель, — саркастично произнес Реактивный Енот.

— Но откуда у них записи с камер? — непонимающе проговорил Дракс. —Мы же после той экскурсии тут не были, так ведь? Это, наверное, подделка!

— Один из нас точно заходил, — признался Квилл смущенно. — Я.

— Питер? — посмотрела на него Гамора. — Но зачем?

— Да, я приходил в этот Зал Реликвий, — попытался оправдаться Квилл. — Мне хотелось посмотреть на артефакт с моей родной планеты, это нормальное желание, что тут такого? Вам всем, наверное, нравится видеть вещи, которые окружали вас в детстве, разве нет? Это же так мило и трогательно…

— Меня в детстве окружали лабораторные приборы, и я откушу палец каждому, кто мне их еще раз покажет! — рявкнул Ракета.

— Не думаю, что ты назовешь милыми те предметы, которые мой приемный папочка считал подходящими игрушками для будущего мастера-убийцы, — усмехнулась Гамора.

— Кто-то трогал тебя, Квилл? — спросил Дракс. — Я никому не позволяю меня трогать безнаказанно. Если кто-то вдруг осмелится меня тронуть, то… — он показал здоровенный кулак.

— Я уверен в этом, Дракс, — Звездный Лорд невольно покосился на пудовые кулачищи Разрушителя.

— Я есть Грут, — сонно пошевелился Грут на руках у Дракса, поудобней устраиваясь на широком плече великана, и тот легонько похлопал его по спине, укачивая снова.

— Значит, выходит, что ты все-таки приходил попялиться на эту книжонку?

— Но я только взглянул, даже пальцем ее не трогал! Только бросил взгляд, Ракета, не смотри на меня так! Да, я люблю иногда почитать, но эту книгу и читать-то невозможно. Там же одни схемы.

— Ладно, допустим, Квилл здесь был, но остальные-то? Больше ведь никто не появлялся тут, значит, мы можем требовать, чтобы записи признали поддельными, — настаивал Дракс.

— Ну, вообще-то, появлялся, — отвел взгляд Ракета.

— Что? И ты тоже?

— Эта дурацкая книга расстроила Грута. Если бы их драгоценное сокровище куда-то пропал, им было бы поделом! Так что я оставил его спать в номере и решил поближе посмотреть на их хваленую систему защиты. Неплохая, скажем так, но остановить она смогла бы только обычного воришку, не меня, конечно.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что это ты все-таки ее стащил? — уставился на него Звездный Лорд.

— Нет же!

— Точно не ты?

— Да чтоб у меня хвост отсох! Нет, вначале я собирался, но потом мне пришла в голову мысль, что заложить бомбу в центре главного катка будет куда лучшей идеей.

— Ракета, ты что! Не вздумай!..

— Я не сказал, что заложил, чего ты так разволновался, Квилл. Я сказал, что мне в голову пришла такая мысль! Кто мне может запретить думать о приятном?

— Значит, мы выяснили, что двое из нас тут были, — сказал Квилл. — Хорошо, что только двое.

— Не только, — подала голос Гамора.

— Гамора? Ты хочешь сказать, что…?

— Ну да, да, я тоже приходила одна в этот зал, — раздраженно ответила она. — Я не хотела вам говорить раньше. Мне подумалось, что возможно в этой книге будут объяснения получше, чем я услышала от тебя, Квилл.

— Я такой плохой учитель? — огорчился тот.

— На твоем месте я бы не расстраивалась так, — пожала она плечами. — Один хороший учитель у меня уже был.

— Кажется, больше половины нашей команды посетили сие пристанище уникальных вещей, — проговорил Квилл. — Все, кроме Дракса, он единственный из нас, у кого есть алиби. Дракс, ты же там не был? — с надеждой спросил его он.

— К чему мне смотреть на какие-то книги? Однажды я проголодался и отправился в номер, чтобы заказать дополнительный обед. Возможно, я немного заблудился по дороге.

— Дракс, только не говори, что ты тоже побывал тут один!

— Я заблудился! Я отправился в наш номер и, наверное, свернул не туда. Плутал по залам, заходил куда-то. Может, и сюда, я не помню. Потом нашел верную дорогу и пошел обедать.

Все члены команды переводили глаза друг на друга.

— Кажется, так и есть, под подозрением мы все без исключения, — подвел итог их переглядываниям Квилл. — Мы все имели возможность похитить артефакт.

— Вот только мы этого не делали, — твердо проговорила Гамора.

— Правда с нашей репутацией доказать это будет непросто, — вздохнул Квилл. — Теперь нам и правда придется поскорей уносить ноги отсюда.

— Почему одни только ноги, нам целиком нужно убираться с планеты, — заметил Дракс.

— Эти лопухи даже не удосужились обыскать меня как следует, — Енот стащил с себя пояс и начал его ощупывать. — А у меня всегда припрятан сюрприз-другой. Отличный громкий сюрприз.

— Ты видел, сколько аскеллианцев в охране, Ракета? Неужели ты готов их всех убить?

— Ты точно размяк, Квилл, — озабоченно произнес Дракс. — С чего вдруг начал беспокоиться об этих местных?

— Да сам не пойму. Какие-то они тут все… Не знаю, как объяснить…

— Не знаешь, так не мешай, — прикрикнул на него Ракета, ковыряясь в своем поясе. — Сейчас мы им сделаем маленький бабах. Или лучше большой!

— Ракета, послушай… — Квилл взял его за плечо и едва успел отдернуть руку, когда острые зубы чуть не прокусили ему палец.

— Грабли убрал!

— Я только хотел сказать…

— Отстань, Квилл, не до тебя сейчас! — огрызнулся Реактивный Енот.

В это время в замке двери раздался скрежет, как будто кто-то проворачивал ключ снаружи. Все распри мгновенно прекратились. Команда Стражей замолкла, все замерли и уставились на дверь, только Ракета продолжал лихорадочно соединять проводки в своем устройстве.

— Час еще не прошел, — тихо произнесла Гамора.

— Я их обезврежу, Ракета, а ты заканчивай, — негромко бросил Дракс, направляясь к двери.

— Мне всего чуть-чуть, я скоро, — бормотал себе под нос Реактивный Енот, — Вот эту штучку мы сюда...

Дракс занял позицию у двери. Однако вошедший оказался совсем не тем, кого они ожидали увидеть.

— Дракс, стой! Стой!! — крик Квилла остановил здоровенный кулак, уже начинающий было опускаться на голову помощника Эрноулета. Тот был один.

— Я отослал охрану, пользуясь своими полномочиями, но очень ненадолго. Теперь вы понимаете, что я был прав! — Эрноулет очень старался сохранять спокойствие, но это получалось у него с трудом. — Возьмите мой мастер-ключ, он поможет вам добраться до космопорта. Пройдете служебными ходами.

— Спасибо, Эрноулет! Огромное спасибо. Вы не пострадаете?

— Не волнуйтесь за меня и не теряйте времени!

— А может все-таки бабах? — с надеждой проговорил Ракета, любовно смотря на почти собранную бомбу.

— На твой бабах сюда сбежится вся служба безопасности в полном составе! — торопил его Квилл. — В другой раз.

— Ты, пожалуй, прав, — с неподдельным сожалением в голосе проговорил Ракета. — Но, думаю, повод устроить бабах обязательно найдется, — повеселевшим тоном заключил он. — Не сейчас, так потом! Ну, бывай, Эрни!

— Бегите и прощайте, — напутствовал их помощник Главного Распорядителя.

***

— Что-нибудь известно, Барт?

— По последним данным беглецы продвигаются к территории космопорта.

— Ты считаешь, книга у них?

— Возможно. Даг, если они смогут покинуть Аскелл, они будут вне нашей досягаемости.

— Ты хочешь нанести удар по ним?

— Помнишь тот наш уговор, Даг? Каждый занимается своим делом и не мешает другому. В свое время ты выбрал свою работу, — и я не останавливал тебя. Но моя работа — это безопасность. И я должен ловить преступников.

— Я только прошу тебя, Барт. Не принимай решений наспех.

— Это я могу тебе пообещать твердо, Даг. Я все тщательно взвешу. Но не проси меня о большем.

***

Главный распорядитель Дагларен Тхрекьеок измерял шагами свой кабинет, когда вошел его помощник.

— Ну что? Есть новости? — спросил Дагларен.

— Они как сквозь лед провалились! С тех пор, как они обезвредили охрану и скрылись, никаких сведений об их точном местонахождении!

— А книга?

— Тоже не найдена. Если им удастся пробраться на корабль… Вам надо принять решение! Пока вы не снимете с них почетный статус, служба безопасности не сможет применить к ним чрезвычайные меры!

— Никакие книги не стоят жизни, Эрноулет.

— Но ваша карьера! Ваша репутация… Они будут погублены!

— Вряд ли я смогу выполнять свои обязанности дальше, Эрноулет. Я думаю, ты это понимаешь. Однако я постараюсь вывести тебя из-под удара.

— Но как же так! — его помощник чуть не плакал, — Вы не можете пожертвовать всем только потому, что один из них землянин!

— Я должен все хорошо обдумать, Эрноулет. Иди, оставь меня.

Оставшись в одиночестве, Дагларен продолжил тяжкие раздумья. Он вспоминал, как иногда приходил в Зал Реликвий в одиночестве, чтобы наедине побыть с хранившейся там драгоценностью, чья судьба ныне была неизвестна. Эта книга, оставленная таинственным межзвездным путешественником, стала для него словно связующим звеном между прошлым и будущим Аскелла. Дагларен рассматривал ее пожелтевшие страницы, изучал рисунки и схемы и размышлял о странных зигзагах судьбы, связавшей две такие далекие и непохожие друг на друга планеты. Гадал, кем был тот пришелец с Земли, и что влекло его за горизонт.

Дагларен чувствовал необъяснимое родство с ним, хоть их и разделяли время и расстояние. Он понимал, что значит идти за своей мечтой. Дагларен сам ради призвания когда-то отрекся от личного во имя общественного, и полагал, что это было самым трудным решением в его судьбе. До сегодняшнего дня.

Где же он допустил ошибку?

***

— Говорит личный помощник Главного Распорядителя, Эрноулет Кхиркроx.

— Я узнал тебя. Что ты хочешь, говори.

— У меня поручение от моего начальника, Главного распорядителя Дагларена Тхрекьеока.

— Слушаю.

— Он просил передать, что, учитывая тяжесть совершенного злодеяния, он не будет выступать против, если преступники, похитившие реликвию, будут уничтожены. Он снимает с них статус почетных гостей. Если наша служба безопасности нанесет по ним удар, правила гостеприимства не будут нарушены.

— Это все?

— Еще он сказал, чтобы вы действовали по всей строгости закона. Или даже строже.

— Я понял тебя, Эрноулет.

— Что мне передать Главному Распорядителю?

— Передай, что я буду поступать так, как ему обещал.

***

— Пристегнись, Сучок! Быстро!

Ракета, сидя в кресле пилота, один за одним включал приборы, готовя корабль ко взлету.

— Я есть Грут!

— Пристегнись, кому сказал! — он обернулся назад. — Сядь, Квилл, не маячь, или не жалуйся, когда сломаешь себе шею. Полет будет жестким.

— Ракета!

— Я не пущу тебя за штурвал!

— Ракета, мы не должны улетать!

— Что ты несешь, Квилл! — опешил Енот. — Мы с таким трудом прорвались сюда, на нас вот-вот обрушат всю огневую мощь планеты… Ты голову застудил? С тобой или без тебя, но я взлетаю!

— Питер прав, Ракета. — Гамора подошла и положила руку на панель управления. — Мы не должны улетать.

— Когда тебя засадят тут за решетку на веки вечные, я не стану тебя вытаскивать, так и знай!

— Спасибо за поддержку, — тихо сказал Гаморе Звездный Лорд.

— Дело не в тебе, Питер. Я давно не чувствовала себя так спокойно и расслабленно, как здесь. Просто улететь и не выяснить, что тут произошло, будет неправильно.

— Я есть Грут!

— И ты с ними заодно, Сучок! Вы тут все перемерзли, что ли?

— Ракета, прошло время, когда мы думали только о своей шкуре. Наш долг во всем разобраться, — настаивал Квилл. — Мы все-таки Стражи Галактики, и это дельце как раз для нас. Если не мы, то кто?

— Если мы сейчас улетим, то получится, что я так и не отомщу тому, кто нас подставил. Я за то, чтобы все выяснить. — Дракс встал с ними рядом.

— Как я не люблю все эти упоминания о долгах, — проворчал Реактивный Енот. Поколебавшись, он выключил двигатель. — Не могу поверить, что я это делаю. Видно, холодный воздух повлиял и на меня тоже. В общем, я с вами. Какой у нас план?

— Разбираемся по ходу дела и импровизируем, — пожал плечами Квилл.

— Все как всегда, — и Реактивный Енот расплылся в самой каверзной из своих улыбок.

***

Оба сердца Главного распорядителя катка «Инфинити» были переполнены печалью. Боль от утраты бесценного сокровища Аскелла была тяжела, но боль от бесчестности содеянного была еще тяжелее.

— Я сразу вас предупреждал, что этим инопланетникам доверять нельзя! — убеждал его Эрноулет Кхиркроx.

— Да, теперь я вижу, что совершил ошибку, ужасную ошибку, которая поставила под угрозу дело всей моей жизни. И теперь расплачиваюсь за это. Как это чудовищно — предавать доверие. Интересно, что при этом чувствует предатель? Может, ты расскажешь мне, Эрноулет? — Главный распорядитель пристально посмотрел на своего помощника.

— Что вы имеете в виду? — тот старался выглядеть спокойным, но по его коже пошла нервная зелено-голубая рябь.

— У тебя хорошо получилось изобразить недотепу, Эрноулет. Я считал, что твоя оплошность в Зале Реликвий — просто недостаток знаний, над которым следует поработать. Но потом понял, что все гораздо сложней. Хочешь узнать, на чем ты поскользнулся?

— И на чем же? — под напускной беззаботностью своего бывшего первого помощника Дагларен отчетливо видел смятение и злость.

— На листьях. Ведь ты знал, что та опавшая зелень называется листья. Это очень специфическое знание, ведь на Аскелле нет деревьев, и представители этой расы не посещали нас раньше. А ты знал… Стало быть, все твои слова, оскорбившие нашего гостя, были не просто оплошностью, а намеренным расчетом. Ты спровоцировал его бурную реакцию, чтобы иметь возможность воспользоваться ею, как удобным поводом, не правда, ли? А потом спровадить их с планеты и организовать подрыв их корабля. И все концы под лед.

Внезапно маска любезности слетела с его помощника, словно сдутая снежным бураном. Лицо его исказилось гримасой:

— О, они очень удачно подставились для моих замыслов, — процедил он. — Даже и делать почти ничего не пришлось, эти идиоты справились сами! Когда я прочитал их досье, весь план сложился сам собой.

— Так ты заранее все просчитал, да?

— Да! — выкрикнул Эрноулет. — Да, я хорошо умею считать! И обладаю отличной памятью! И хорошо разбираюсь во множестве других вещей!

— Я никогда не отрицал твоих достоинств, Эрноулет.

— Разве? Да только и слышно было — Эрноулет, тебе надо подучить главу такую-то! Эрноулет, ты недостаточно хорошо ознакомлен с параграфом таким-то!..

— Я хотел, чтобы дело всей моей жизни было в надежных руках. Ведь высокие требования — следствие высокого уважения, которое я к тебе испытывал.

— Да в разбитых яичных скорлупках я валял твое уважение! Я не такой, как ты! И я вовсе не собирался вечно лизать эти инопланетные задницы! Мохнатые инопланетные задницы, пернатые инопланетные задницы, шипастые инопланетные задницы… Тьфу! — Эрноулет сделал правым щупальцем непристойный жест.

— А книга? Что ты сделал с книгой?

— Я ее уничтожил! Да! — торжествующе прокричал он. — Нету больше твоей драгоценной реликвии! Как же мне приятно было это делать! Я представлял твое лицо и наслаждался каждой секундой, пока горели эти паршивые странички! А потом развеял пепел!

— О нет! — Дагларен содрогнулся. — Скажи мне, что это неправда! Не могу поверить…

— Это абсолютная чистейшая правда! Неправда была, когда я изображал доброго старину Эрни. Такой милый, такой услужливый, всегда готовый помочь… «Ах, Эрноулет, сделай то-то, ты такой молодец, Эрноулет, выполни это!» — засюсюкал он. — Как же я тебя ненавидел, и как же мне приятно видеть тебя теперь таким раздавленным!

— Но почему, Эрноулет? Почему? Ведь я считал тебя тем, кто сможет заменить меня на этом посту. Думал, что, возможно, ты станешь моим преемником. Относился к тебе почти как к… Я ценил тебя, Эрноулет…

— Преемником, говоришь? И сколько еще мне пришлось бы ждать? Выполнить миллион идиотских поручений, заучить наизусть тысячи дурацких параграфов, прежде чем ты освободил бы мне дорогу наверх? Но нет, ты крепко засел на своем месте… Мне надоело смотреть, как ты упускаешь прекрасные шансы! Я столько сил потратил, чтобы выйти на сакаарских дельцов, а ты решил отделаться от них отписками! Не-ет, теперь, когда твоя репутация и карьера навсегда испорчена, я возьму это в свои щупальца, — он потряс ими в знак подтверждения. — За ними будущее!

— Что ты такое говоришь, Эрни! — Дагларен даже поднялся от волнения. — Ты же видел их гладиаторские бои, их гнусную мораль! Разве можно допустить, чтобы такие мерзкие отвратительные вещи происходили у нас на Аскелле? Подумай, сколько судеб ты этим разрушишь! Какое зло ты хочешь привести к нам!

— Зато там крутятся настоящие деньги! Большие деньги! И их юниты больше не пройдут мимо меня!

— Но что придет вслед за их юнитами, ты подумал?

— Я подумал, что кое-кому давно пора сойти с моего пути! — зарычал он и толкнул Дагларена обратно в кресло, а сам направился к выходу. — Но теперь с тобой покончено!

Дагларен, сгорбившись, сидел за своим столом. Возле двери Эрноулет обернулся к нему:

— Я отправляюсь навстречу своей удаче, а ты сиди тут, никчемный неудачник, и жди, когда тебе объявят, что ты больше никто!

Эрноулет распахнул дверь — но вместо того, чтобы встретиться с удачей, он встретился с крепким кулаком, обладатель которого был украшен множеством замысловатых татуировок.

— Получай! — от души размахнулся Дракс.

Могучим ударом Эрноулета отбросило назад, он отлетел на середину кабинета и рухнул на пол.

Следующим, что он увидел, когда звездочки перестали плясать у него перед глазами, была склонившаяся над ним оскаленная усатая морда и глаза, обведенные черными кружками. Остальные Стражи Галактики обступили его кругом.

— Далеко собрался? — глумливо спросил Ракета. — Неужто опаздываешь? На Сакааре заждались?

— Я есть Грут! — Грут подошел к поверженному противнику и изо всех силенок пнул его по ноге в районе колена.

К удивлению Квилла и его приятелей, Эрноулет завизжал что есть мочи и отчаянно задрыгал конечностью.

— Я есть Грут? — спросил малыш у Ракеты.

— Да он притворяется, небось. Эй ты, хватит паясничать!

— Он не притворяется. Видите ли, у нашего вида в нижней части ног под коленом расположены зоны с… хм… особо чувствительными болевыми рецепторами, — деликатно пояснил подошедший Дагларен. — Даже незначительное воздействие на них примерно соответствует боли при ударе в область мужских гениталий у людей.

— Оу, — Питер инстинктивно прикрыл себе пах руками и увидел такое же машинальное движение, совершенное Драксом. — Ничего себе.

— Я есть Грут! — Грут занес было ногу для повторного удара, но Ракета остановил его:

— Хватит с него, Сучок, ты и так врезал ему прямо по яй… В нужное место попал, в общем. Оставь, вон безопасность пришла, теперь они с ним сами разберутся.

— Ты все записал, Барт? — спросил Дагларен вошедшего руководителя безопасности.

— Все до последнего визга. Хорошо ты его раскрутил. Моя школа.

— Да, твоя. Не забыл, как видишь. — он посмотрел тому прямо в глаза и встретил такой же внимательный взгляд.

— А признайтесь, вы, небось, не ожидали, что мы завалимся к вам в кабинет, вместо того, чтобы делать ноги, не так ли? — спросил Ракета аскеллианца в черном мундире. — Наверняка уже держали наш корабль на мушке. Удивляюсь, как рука не дрогнула, я бы точно не удержался!

— Не больше, чем когда мне позвонил вон тот негодяй, что сейчас валяется на полу, и устами своего начальника потребовал разнести вас на куски. Такое тяжелое решение Дагларен Тхрекьеок уж точно не стал бы перекладывать ни на кого.

— Что вы теперь с ним сделаете? — спросила Гамора, указывая на скорчившегося Эрноулета.

— Вначале я хотел отдать его под суд, но теперь у меня появилась другая мысль, — ответил Главный распорядитель. — Он так хотел привести Сакаар к нам — так пускай отправляется туда сам. Я отошлю его к ним вместо ответа.

Услышав это, Эрноулет снова завизжал, как будто получил еще один удар по чувствительным болевым рецепторам, хотя на этот раз к нему никто не прикасался — ни пальцем, ни веткой, ни щупальцем.

— Я вижу, тебе понравилась идея, да, красавчик? — обернулся к нему Реактивный Енот. — Сможешь на собственной шкуре испытать гладиаторские бои.

— Только если в качестве снаряда для битья, — критически оглядел орущего от страха аскеллианца Дракс. — Слабак. Долго не продержится.

— А потом ты станешь почетным гостем корабля для оргий, — проговорила Гамора вроде бы и ласковым тоном, но так, что Квиллу стало не по себе.

Вой перешел в невнятное поскуливание.

— Что это еще за корабль для оргий? — удивленно спросил Питер, когда не перестававшего вопить Эрноулета уволокла команда гвардейцев, вызванных Главой безопасности.

— Мой отец как-то посылал меня на Сакаар для переговоров с Грандмастером. И один из местных заправил осмелился намекнуть мне об этом корабле. Это оказалось для него роковой ошибкой.

— И что с ним потом стало?

— С кем?

— Ну, с этим заправилой.

— С его отдельными частями, ты хотел спросить? Не знаю, наверное, выбросили в мусор, а может, расплавили жезлом. Я не интересовалась.

— А-а. Понятно, — промямлил Квилл. — Да, а книгу-то вы нашли? — вспомнил он. — Куда этот мерзавец ее дел?

— Нет, — сокрушенно ответил Дагларен. — Увы, он ее уничтожил. Наша бесценная реликвия пропала для нас навсегда. Я не смог ее уберечь.

— Ничего подобного! — громко заявил Звездный Лорд. — Ничто не может пропасть навсегда!

— Что вы хотите сказать? — обернулся к нему Главный распорядитель. — Она же сгорела, даже пепла от нее не осталось.

— Да, конечно, она сгорела и превратилась в пепел, дым, искры и так далее. Но это только на первый взгляд! — с энтузиазмом вещал Звездный Лорд, — Ничто во вселенной не может исчезнуть бесследно! Закон сохранения материи, понимаете? Ничто не возникает из ниоткуда, и не уходит в никуда, просто переходит из одной формы в другую. Поэтому и ваша книга на самом деле не пропала — она перешла в другую форму существования! — прилив вдохновения нес его все дальше. — И теперь атомы, из которых она состояла, стали частью планеты. Частью всех жителей Аскелла. И частью вас, Дагларен, тоже! Причем, навсегда, эту реликвию больше никто и никогда не сможет похитить. Можно сказать, что ваш духовный символ вознесся на небеса! Как и положено духовному символу, — Квилл остановился и перевел дыхание.

— Ну ты даешь, Квилл! — сказал изумленный Дракс после непродолжительного молчания. — Оказывается, даже твоя болтовня иногда на что-то годится.

Ракета только молча поаплодировал. Гамора посмотрела с уважением.

— В словах этого молодого землянина есть правда, — произнес начальник службы безопасности. — Прислушайся к тому, что он говорит, Даг.

— Да, теперь наши планеты навечно связаны, — задумчиво проговорил Дагларен. — Когда я размышлял о духовной связи наших миров, я и не думал, что мой бывший помощник сам того не желая, осуществит это на материальном уровне. Я жалею только об одном, что книгу больше никто не сможет увидеть. Мне остается только беречь ее в своей памяти. Каждую страницу, каждое изображение, каждый символ…

— Каждую страницу? — искоса поглядел Ракета. — Подробно? А изобразить сможете?

— Думаю, да. Да, смогу.

— Ты что-то придумал, Ракета? — спросил его Квилл.

— Да есть у меня одна мыслишка… Надо порыться в моих запасах.

***

— Что планируешь теперь делать, Даг? — спросил Бартгут Криархтрок, когда команда Стражей покинула кабинет Главного распорядителя.

— Разгребать то, что наворотил мой бывший помощник, что же еще.

— А я подумывал отдохнуть. Хотел уйти в отпуск. Примерно на год-другой. — Дагларен с удивлением посмотрел на него. — А что ты смотришь? За столько лет безупречной службы у меня накопился приличный отпуск.

— Чем планируешь заняться? Поедешь путешествовать?

— Ну, у меня были кое-какие планы. Хотел обсудить их с тобой. Нам вообще есть что обсудить, ты не находишь?

— Мы ведь уже говорили когда-то, Барт, не начинай снова. Я никогда не смогу бросить свою работу.

— Я помню. Я обдумал это как следует и решил, что раз ты не можешь расстаться со своей работой, то это могу сделать я. Если те слова, что ты говорил мне тогда, еще в силе, конечно.

— Что?! Кажется, вопли этого предателя повредили мой слух… Что ты сказал, Барт?

— Я сказал, что смена деятельности пойдет мне на пользу. И потом, ты так носился со своим помощником, как с родным ребенком, — так не пришло ли тебе время заиметь собственного? Мне хочется малыша, Даг. А ты будешь прекрасным вторым родителем. Умным, честным и порядочным.

— У этого ребенка будут два самых занятых родителя на планете, — произнес Дагларен сквозь дрожь волнения.

— Зато когда он подрастет, то сможет ходить к тебе на катки, сколько вздумается. Ему еще завидовать будут.

— Пользоваться служебным положением нехорошо, Барт.

— Тогда будешь покупать ему билеты.

— Я буду покупать билеты нам троим! Барт… — Дагларен коснулся его. — Ты уверен?

— Может, найти временную замену руководителю службы безопасности будет непросто, — ответил тот, вернув прикосновение, — но найти второго такого управляющего, как ты, вообще невозможно, Даг. Кто, кроме тебя, потянет эту махину? И кто, кроме тебя, сможет так любить все это беспокойное хозяйство. Ну что же, ты любишь каток, я люблю тебя. Для начала этого хватит.

Счастливый Дагларен крепко обвил Барта щупальцами и услышал свой собственный голос, доносящийся будто со стороны:

— Не только каток, Барт. Не только…

***

— О, простите, мы не хотели мешать, — Квилл остановился в дверях и попятился, не пропуская остальных. Он никак не ожидал застать Главного распорядителя и его коллегу из службы безопасности в столь тесном контакте.

— Вы не помешали, конечно, — Дагларен высвободился из объятий, быстро стряхнув с себя все посторонние конечности. По крайней мере те, что были на виду. — Я рад приветствовать спасителей Аскелла!

— Скажи им, Даг. Пусть наши друзья узнают первыми.

— Пожалуй, ты прав, Барт. Наверное, это будет символично, — сказал Дагларен, обращаясь ко всей команде Стражей, — что именно вы первыми узнаете, что Бартгут Криархтрок оказал мне честь стать моим семейным партнером. И у нас будет малыш.

— Оба-на! — протянул пораженный Квилл. — Ну-у… Поздравляю, что ли.

— Дети — это чудесно, — непритворно обрадовался Дракс.

— Не понимаю, как идея заводить детей может кому-то показаться привлекательной, — скептически хмыкнул Ракета. — Но если вы оба настолько свихнулись, то пусть ваш отпрыск будет похож на вас обоих.

— Спасибо, — поклонился Дагларен. — Я счастлив сообщить, что Бартгут согласился выносить наше общее яйцо.

— Согласился? То есть, это вы решаете сами? — удивленно спросил Квилл. — Кто будет ма… пап… Э-э-э, я хотел сказать, выбираете, кто будет высижив… то есть, вынашивать потомство?

— Наш вид относится к двуполым, и да, партнеры вместе решают, кто из них будет вынашивать оплодотворенное яйцо, — подтвердил бывший глава безопасности Аскелла.

— А, так значит вот это вот… Щупальцами… Это у вас, аскеллианцев, значит, так выглядит… это самое… — завороженно проговорил Квилл. — Впрочем, нет, я не хочу этого знать.

— Почему? — с недоумением спросил Дракс. — Если у этой расы нет рук, то иметь щупальца очень удобно при совокуплении. Вы же совокуплялись? Или это была прелюдия?

— Дракс! — пихнула его в бок Гамора. — Ты что такое говоришь!

— А что такого я говорю? — удивился Дракс. — Смотри, какое практичное использование, ты же сама видела, как ловко они обращаются со своими присосками…

— Прекрати это, Дракс! — зашипел Квилл. — В любом случае, это не наше дело.

— Ну, как знаешь, хотя на твоем месте я бы расспросил побольше, вдруг пригодится. Ты же сам говорил, что возлегал с а’аскварианкой! И с той кри, как, ты говоришь, ее звали…

— Это же было очень давно и всего один раз! — застонал Квилл. — Вот вечно ты вспоминаешь то, что не надо!

— Но у тебя же явно есть склонность к межвидовому сексу, Квилл, зачем отрицать.

— Нет у меня никакой склонности! Ну то есть, да, — поправился он, напоровшись на ледяной взгляд Гаморы, — да, меня привлекают девушки не только моей расы, но это не значит, что мне по вкусу абсолютно любые девушки. Только очень немногие могут рассчитывать на сердце Звездного Лорда, — проникновенно проговорил он, заглядывая ей в глаза. — Доступ туда может открыться только уникальной, особенной, единственной в своем роде…

— Питер, ты решил обсудить свои половые проблемы в присутствии как можно большего числа советчиков? — насмешливо спросила Гамора — Может, еще объявление дашь? На всю Галактику объявишь, что объявлен конкурс на сердце Звездного Лорда… Вот и наш новый друг может помочь.

— Для вас все, что угодно! Вы хотите обсудить текст объявления прямо сейчас? — вставил Дагларен, сердечно прижимая щупальца к груди.

— Нет-нет, благодарю вас, не стоит беспокоиться, — поспешно пробормотал Квилл. — Думаю, я обойдусь своими силами…

— Но право же, это такой пустяк, и я буду просто счастлив помочь вам найти свою судьбу. Думаю, мы можем выделить один из наших рекламных щитов! Или даже несколько…

— Спасибо большое, я сам!

— Да он просто стесняется, наш приятель Квилл, — подмигнул Ракета. — Он не против.

— Ракета, я тебя убью!! — Питер попытался пнуть его в бок, но нога прошлась по пустоте.

— О, какой темперамент! — ехидно засмеялся Реактивный Енот, ловко увернувшись. — Не забудь в объявлении указать, что тебе нужна девушка, способная выдерживать твой горячий характер. И у нее должна быть поистине железная хватка, чтобы держать тебя в узде… Ай!

— Вот такая хватка? — Гамора выкрутила ему ухо. — Кончайте со своими глупостями!

— Ты первая нача… Ай-яй, все-все, молчу!

— Я есть Грут!

— И Грут молчит.

— Вот и хорошо, что все молчат, — примирительно сказал Квилл, отчаянно желая переменить тему. — Кажется, наш друг Даг хочет сказать что-то еще. Наверное, объяснит, зачем пригласил нас сюда.

— От лица правительства Аскелла, — торжественно проговорил Главный распорядитель, который успел привести в подобающий вид свой любимый мундир с ледяными вензелями, — и Всегалактического Центра Ледовых Увеселений «Инфинити» мы имеем огромное удовольствие сообщить, что наша планета в знак бесконечной благодарности навечно присваивает вам всем статус почетных гостей. Для Стражей Галактики на Аскелле всегда будет открыт неограниченный кредит!

— Вот это отличная новость! — воскликнул Дракс.

— Ты все же решил научиться кататься на коньках, Дракс? Молодец! —одобрительно проговорил Квилл.

— Вот еще! У них здесь замечательная кормежка! — Разрушитель довольно похлопал себя по животу.

— На твоем месте, Дракс, я бы подумала, как умение держаться на коньках может быть полезно в бою, — негромко сказала Гамора.

— Зачем мне создавать себе дополнительные сложности, если любого неприятеля можно просто пнуть? — удивился тот.

— А представь, как ты сможешь его пнуть, если на тебе будут ботинки с острыми лезвиями, — вкрадчиво произнесла она.

— Хм-м-м… Острыми лезвиями, говоришь? Квилл, а твоя зеленая женщина говорит дельные вещи! — обратился Дракс к Звездному Лорду. — Острыми лезвиями, да-а, прямо по брюху… — мечтательно проговорил он. — О, мне это нравится!

— Чья-чья зеленая женщина? — прищурилась Гамора, небрежно поигрывая ножом, который появился словно из воздуха и замелькал меж ее пальцев.

— А знаете, кажется, мне пора перекусить… — вдруг вспомнил Дракс.

Он быстро ретировался, пока Гамора окончательно не вышла из себя, но до них еще долго доносились топот мощных ног в сапогах с железными набойками и раздавалось: «Чирк — и кишки наружу, о да-а! Отлично!»

— Ну и ну, — присвистнул Питер. — Я всегда восхищался твой находчивостью и острым умом, Гамора. Кажется, Дракс теперь замучает нашего приятеля Дагларена, требуя подобрать ему коньки с самыми острыми лезвиями на свете.

— Мой отец учил меня, что у каждого есть уязвимое место, — ровным голосом произнесла она.

— По моим уязвимым местам ты бьешь без промаха!

Гамора еле заметно усмехнулась.

— А знаешь, Гамора, мы могли бы с тобой тоже составить пару… на льду, я имею в виду, на льду, — торопливо добавил Квилл, увидев ее грозно сдвинутые брови. — На Земле есть такой вид, парное катание. Ну, мужчина и женщина, они катаются на коньках вместе, понимаешь? Парой, вдвоем. Под музыку… Когда я был маленький, я смотрел такое по телевизору. Это прибор такой у землян, телевизор, наподобие нашей голосвязи, только изображение тогда было плоским и черно-белым, — пояснил он на ее недоуменное выражение лица. — Это было так красиво.

— Совершенно верно, — подтвердил Главный распорядитель. — Такое времяпрепровождение было характерно для землян.

— Вот видишь, Гамора, и Даг подтверждает.

Спустя несколько дней, в течение которых Ракета где-то пропадал, в номере команды Квилла возникло голоизображение Главного распорядителя Дагларена:

— Друзья, я приглашаю вас посетить Зал Реликвий.

— Снова? — с ужасом спросил Квилл. — В прошлый раз у нас всех случились немалые проблемы из-за этого.

— Я хотел бы показать, как мы решили часть этих проблем. И в этом нам немало помог ваш друг.

Стоящий рядом с Квиллом Ракета ухмыльнулся.

— Пойдем, тебе понравится. И ты, Гамора, оценишь работу. Дракс, ты идешь? Сучок, долго тебя ждать?

— Я есть Грут!

— А я предупреждал насчет крабблов!

— Я есть Грут…

— Может, у нашего новобрачного найдется лекарство для тебя.

— Найдется, — пообещал Дагларен, пропустив мимо ушей фамильярность Реактивного Енота. Все-таки гостеприимство — это и в самом деле искусство. — Обязательно найдется.

Когда команда Стражей в полном составе вошла в Зал, все сразу заметили, как он переменился. Вместо постамента в центре теперь висела сферическая конструкция, излучавшая холодный голубой свет.

— Теперь смотрите.

По сигналу с пульта дистанционного управления их глазам предстало удивительное зрелище. Сфера раскрылась, и из нее вырос ледяной кристалл, похожий на цветок с ледяными лепестками. Один жест Дагларена — и лепестки отделились и закружились в легком танце, поблескивая алмазными гранями, как рой снежинок под дуновением ветра. Каждый маленький ледяной кристаллик нес на себе изображение, точь-в точь повторяющее страницы книги. Сколько страниц — столько и хрустальных лепестков. Повинуясь следующему жесту, кристалл вновь сложился в сферу.

— Какая красота! — восхищенно сказал Квилл. — Гамора, тебе нравится?

— Удивительно, — произнесла она.

— Так гораздо лучше, чем ваше прошлое непотребство, — одобряюще высказался Дракс. — Как вспомню — бр-р-р, мороз по коже! Бумажная книга, сделанная из неживых деревьев, написанная перьями, выдранными из живых птиц!

— Да, в твоей трактовке, Дракс, даже мне это больше не кажется романтичным, — вздохнул Звездный Лорд.

— Я есть Гру-ут! — глазенки Грута горели искренним восторгом.

— Крутая конструкция, верно? — довольно произнес Ракета, любуясь своим творением. — Их инженеры толковые ребята. Мы вместе покумекали над конфигурацией, и, кажется, вышло неплохо. Вдобавок я пожертвовал один из своих силовых преобразователей…

— Откуда у тебя силовые преобразователи, Ракета? — вытаращил глаза Питер.

— А, где я взял, там их уже нет, — беспечно отмахнулся тот лапой.

— И что еще у тебя припрятано в закромах, а?

— Ты правда хочешь это выяснить, Квилл? — спросил Ракета, глядя на него в упор.

— Эм-м… Пожалуй, нет. Но спасибо, что помог им.

— Ну-у…Груту тут нравится. И я ни за что не пропущу зрелище, когда Дракс начнет учиться кататься на коньках, — захихикал Реактивный Енот. — Им стоило бы продавать билеты на это шоу.

— Хочешь подать эту идею Главному распорядителю?

— Только если мне заплатят процент с продаж!

***

— Привет, дорогой. Решил забрать тебя с работы, — бывший глава безопасности Аскелла, а ныне временно домохозяин зашел в знакомый кабинет. — Угадай, что сегодня на ужин?

— Неужели ты приготовил жареных крабблов? Ты меня разбалуешь, Барт.

— Не рассчитывай, что я все время буду проводить на кухне, но иногда — почему бы и нет? Как твой новенький?

— Осваивается, хотя ему пока непросто.

— А кому с тобой будет легко, Даг. Но если он выдержит…

— Думаю, этот выдержит.

— Ты закончил на сегодня?

— Почти. Осталось одно небольшое дело, — он взглянул на время. — Вот как раз сейчас…

Дагларен подошел к огромной стене, увешанной мониторами, на которых можно было видеть разные уголки Центра Ледовых Увеселений «Инфинити», опустевшие сейчас, в тишине ожидающие следующего дня, когда огромные ледовые залы и ледяные аттракционы вновь наполнятся многоголосьем посетителей, шумом и весельем. Дагларен пробежал щупальцами по пульту, задавая нужные настройки.

— Что ты делаешь, Даг?

— Исполняю просьбу нашего друга с Земли.

Залы «Инфинити» были безлюдными и темными. Все, кроме одного. Там зеленокожая женщина и темноволосый землянин медленно скользили под музыку на пустом катке. Освещение имитировало звездное небо, лампы по периметру приглушенно мерцали, словно старинные фонари с картинок в той исчезнувшей и вместе с тем не исчезнувшей книге, другую часть подсветки Дагларен запрограммировал на создание иллюзии падающего снега.

«…Wise men say — only fools rush in…» — под негромкие гитарные переборы незнакомый певец нежно выговаривал слова на чужом языке, но Дагларен отчего-то чувствовал их смысл. — «But I can't help falling in love with you…» — доносилось с катка, где двое скользили в одном ритме.

Удостоверившись, что все в порядке, Главный распорядитель отключил монитор, но песня продолжала звучать под сводами ледового зала катка «Инфинити». «…Take my hand, take my whole life too…» Одна рука Гаморы покоилась в руке Питера Квилла, другой он обвивал ее за талию. Движения их были плавными и слаженными. В тишине раздавался только шорох лезвий на гладком льду и звуки музыки. Губы Питера тихонько нашептывали Гаморе одни и те же слова: «Толчок… вместе … пауза… Толчок, вместе, пауза». А голос певца плыл и плыл между темным небом со знакомыми Питеру с детства земными созвездиями и сверкающим отполированным льдом.

…Like a river flows surely to the sea

Darling so it goes

Some things are meant to be

Take my hand, take my whole life too

For I can't help falling in love with you…

**Author's Note:**

>   1. Шиярский воп`с`ин — фрукт, вкусом напоминающий персик с изысканным оттенком ананаса. Спелость можно определить по цвету, настоящий спелый воп`с`ин должен быть ярко-синим. Однако нечистоплотные продавцы иногда имитируют спелость, добавляя красители. Чтобы удостовериться, что приобретаемый фрукт достаточно спелый, нажмите на корешок у основания. Если вы услышите слабый писк — значит, воп`с`ин недозрел, полностью дозревшие воп`с`ины не пищат.
>   2. Жареные крабблы — популярное в Галактике блюдо, однако их неумеренное поглощение у некоторых рас может вызвать аллергические реакции.
>   3. Перевод песни Элвиса Пресли Can't Help Falling in Love:  
>  Мудрецы говорят: спешат лишь дураки  
>  Но я не могу не любить тебя.  
>  Если я останусь,  
>  Будет ли это грехом?  
>  Ведь я не могу не любить тебя. Как река непременно впадает в море,  
>  Любимая, некоторым вещам  
>  Суждено случиться...  
>  Возьми мою руку, возьми и всю мою жизнь,  
>  Потому что я не могу не любить тебя. Как река непременно впадает в море,  
>  Любимая, некоторым вещам  
>  Суждено случиться...  
>  Возьми мою руку, возьми и всю мою жизнь,  
>  Потому что я не могу не любить тебя.  
>  Потому что я не могу не любить тебя...  
>  Песню можно послушать [здесь](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vGJTaP6anOU)
>   4. Первой известной книгой по фигурному катанию является «Трактат о катании на коньках», в котором описывались основные фигуры. Он был выпущен в 1772 году за авторством Роберта Джоунза. В России первым учебником для фигуристов стала книга «Зимние забавы и искусство бега на коньках» Г. М. Паули, вышедшая в 1838 году в Петербурге. Книга, упоминаемая в фике, вымышлена.
> 



End file.
